


Afterlife

by Mad_Archer



Series: One Last Time [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, George Washington is a Dad, How Do I Tag, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Peggy Schuyler, poor john laurens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Archer/pseuds/Mad_Archer
Summary: Another cute cliche “Hamilton Watches Hamilton” book. “Laurens Interlude” and “Dear Theodosia Reprise” are added.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & George Washington, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Series: One Last Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835893
Comments: 30
Kudos: 111





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Hamilton on Disney + and started reading some works. When I read a few react fics I decided to write my own even though I haven't written in years and I am incredibly nervous to post this. This will also be posted on Wattpad though this copy will be my main focus. I hope you enjoy it!

**1780**

The dinner was over and the party was now in full swing. Several guests were moving on to their 2nd or 3rd glass of wine- whilst others were dancing. The Schuyler sisters were split up throughout the sweltering room. 

Peggy, unbeknownst to anyone else, was out on the balcony with a certain Mr. John Laurens talking about all things from the dramatic colours of the sky to war tactics. 

Angelica was engaged in a heated yet persuasive argument with Mr. John Barker Church discussing a woman’s right to education. She was really only entertaining this hopeless argument with the hopes that it would help distract from the events transpiring between her helpless sister and a penniless soldier. 

Eliza Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton. The pair had been dancing all night only pausing for a few moments due to exhaustion. They were so enraptured with each other that they almost didn’t notice the bright flash and dramatic change in scenery. And if they still hadn’t noticed their surroundings, then the calamitous uproar that rose from their companions sure as hell got their attention. The two turned to the group and were immediately pulled into chaos.

“How the—”

“Where the fuck—”

“John?”

“Peggy?!”

“Sir!”

“ELIZA!”

“ANGELICA!!”

“Quiet.”

“Mon dieu— Herc seriez-vous assez aimable pour vous retirer de mon bras”

“Quiet.”

“Mr. Burr—”

“Who invited the loud mouth?”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUD MOUTH JEFFERSON?!”

“Alexander!”

The room is in complete disorder. Mr. Laurens, Mr. Mulligan, and Mr. Lafayette are all attempting to restrain Mr. Hamilton, as Mr. James Madison is restraining Thomas Jefferson, General Washington standing between the two groups. That was when I decided to intervene. No one noticed as I stepped into the room through an adjoining door (that magically appeared of course— we can’t have any escape attempts).

“SHUT IT!” I yelled over the crowd. The room fell so silent you could almost hear the button that had previously been on Mr. Jefferson’s coat fall out of Mr. Hamilton’s hand. “Apologies for the startle but I needed to get y’all here in order to accomplish my task.”

“And what, might I ask, is said task.” Questioned Washington.

“And who the hell are you?” Mr. Jefferson shouted.

“My task, President Washington— oh sorry, _General_ Washington, is to fix all, or at least most, of what you, our “Founding Fathers” screwed up. And to answer your— oh so polite, note the sarcasm please, question Mr. Jefferson. I am the reckoning. I am the flame. I am the fury. And I am here to erase all existence of _you_.” I responded moving closer and closer to Mr. Jefferson all the while maintaining eye contact with him. I have never seen a man more scared of a 5’ 3” teenaged girl. Spinning around and laughing I finished, “Nah I’m just fucking with y’all. My name is Ellie- I’m 13 and pretty much harmless. I say pretty much cuz I could still kick your ass if I wanted to. Also I’m from the year 2020.”

“You said you were going to “fix” what we screwed up. How are you going to do that and what did we screw up?” Peggy asked.

“Ah! Ms. Schuyler! Huge fan. What did we screw up? Well Y’all screw up a lot. By the way Mr. Burr—” 

“Yes?” The man in question hadn’t spoken since arriving.

“The Constitution IS a mess. As is the Declaration of Independence, I mean really, All men AND women are created equal.” I shot a look to Mr. Jefferson daring him to speak. He didn’t. I continued, “Today, while yes, other generations have helped cause the racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia and so much more that we face, y'all don’t help it. And don’t even get me started on the government issues.” I looked around and saw many downcast and disappointed faces, all seemingly confused as to how our country had gotten so bad.

“To answer your other question as to how I might fix this, well, a wonderful man by the name of Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote (and stared in) a play called “Hamilton”. It walks, or more like runs, the audience through the life of Alexander Hamilton through the use of modern music. This is a truly revolutionary (in more ways than one) piece of art. This show has several incredibly painful moments throughout the show and more than a couple of you will see your deaths and loved ones deaths.” At this a collective shudder ran through the group. “In this show, there are actors of all genders and skin colors and I will not tolerate any comments about them.” I said this looking directly at Mr. Jefferson.

“I will be in a separate room next door, fully able to hear and see what is going on in this room. I will be here to assist if one might need. To call me— if I haven’t noticed the issue already or the room has not already conformed to your needs, there is a blue button on the end of every row of seats/couch and there are blue buttons every 3 feet along the walls. I will come in at intermission to answer more questions and explain a couple things but, until then, if there are no more questions, you can all take a seat and enjoy the show.”


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches the opening number. At least there's only one attempt on someone's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for chapter 2! All lyrics belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda. I used Genius Lyrics to get the lyrics (I made some edits with formatting for the sake of convenience and accuracy).

**[AARON BURR]**

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

“Really Burr? Name calling?” questioned Alex. Burr reflexively shrunk down in his seat.

**and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

“Him? A Hero? Are we talking about the same guy here?” Jefferson asked incredulously.

**[JOHN LAURENS]**

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

“A founding father?” General Washington repeated obviously confused. 

Ellie’s voice came over the speakers, “Several of you in this room are considered our ‘founding fathers.’ The name references the fact that you all created the foundations of our country. There are 8 main people who are frequently referenced as our founding fathers. George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Samuel Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and John Jay. The line is ‘the ten dollar founding father’ because Alexander Hamilton is on the ten dollar.”

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

“Fourteen?!” Eliza and Angelica shouted together, causing Peggy, who was seated next to the girls, to jump and fall over on John who was seated beside her.

“S-sorry” Peggy stuttered whilst blushing.

“It’s perfectly alright, miss.” John replied, helping her up. Everyone else in the room pretended they didn’t notice anything for the sake of the young girl’s pride.

**[THOMAS JEFFERSON]**

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

“Here he is, committing felonies and yet you still keep him on your staff sir.” Jefferson criticized, whilst talking to General Washington.

“That was the past, and desperate times do call for desperate measures.” The general in question responded.

**[JAMES MADISON]**

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

Eliza felt Alex tense beside her, and she moved to wrap her arm around his waist.

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

**[BURR]**

**Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”**

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and**

**The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”**

**[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait...**

**[ELIZA HAMILTON]**

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (** **_whispering_ ** **)]**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

Eliza gasped and pulled Alex in close, making a futile attempt at comforting him.

**[GEORGE WASHINGTON]**

**Moved in with a cousin,**

“At least he has some family.” Peggy whispered to John, who, in response, started shaking his head.

**the cousin committed suicide**

“Nevermind.”

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, som** **ething new inside**

**A voice saying**

**“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”**

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

**[BURR]**

**There would have been nothin’ left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He woulda been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

**Plannin' for the future** **see him now as he stands on (** **_ooh_ ** **)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**[COMPANY & {HAMILTON}, (WOMEN), ((MEN))]**

**In New York you can be a new man {** **_Just you wait_ ** **}**

**In New York you can be a new man {** **_Just you wait_ ** **}**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**(In New York), ((New York))**

**{Just you wait!}**

**[COMPANY]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**We are waiting in the wings for you**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take** **your time!**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

**[BURR & (COMPANY)]**

**The ship is in the harbor now**

**See if you can spot him**

**(Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant**

**Comin’ up from the bottom**

**(Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep**

**America forgot him**

**[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]**

**We fought with him**

“As in side by side or against?” Mulligan asked.

**[LAURENS/PHILIP]**

**Me? I died for him**

“No!” Alex and Peggy simultaneously shouted.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Me? I trusted him**

“Thank you, sir.” Alex said to the general.

**[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA]**

**Me? I loved him**

Eliza looked to her sisters by her side questioningly. Angelica was staring unblinkingly at the screen, the emotions on her face unreadable. Peggy was being consoled by John.  _ ‘Maybe there’s something more there…’ _ Eliza thought.

**[BURR]**

**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

The room went dead silent. 

“You. Did. What?!” Angelica was enraged, Burr sunk lower into his seat. Angelica was up out of her seat and halfway to Burr- on the obvious course to hit him when Ellie reentered the room.

“STOP!” Angelica turned slowly towards where Ellie was standing.

“Give me one good reason why I should,” Angelica said coolly and slowly.

“He hasn’t done anything yet! Y’all are from 1780. Mr. Hamilton doesn’t die until 1804. And besides- you don’t know the full story yet. Haven’t you heard the saying ‘ask first, punch later’?”

This seemed to have appeased Angelica for now, though she did thoroughly threaten Burr. After Angelica had returned to her seat, Ellie returned to her room and continued the show.

**[COMPANY]**

**There's a million things I haven’t done**

**But just you wait!**

**[BURR]**

**What's your name, man?**

**[COMPANY]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! I really loved seeing such a positive response from the first chapter. As always please let me know if you find any errors, I love receiving feedback!


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**[COMPANY]**

**1776\. New York City**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

“Really Alexander?” Burr asked.

**[BURR]**

**That depends. Who’s asking?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Oh, well, sure, sir**

**I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

“Sounding a little creepy there, Alex.” teased Peggy. 

**[BURR]**

**I’m getting nervous**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir…**

**I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

**[BURR]**

**You punched the bursar**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes!**

“Alexander. You didn’t.” groaned General Washington. Alex shrunk down in his seat a bit, looking embarrassed.

**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stup** [ **id** ](https://genius.com/Original-broadway-cast-of-hamilton-aaron-burr-sir-lyrics#note-7995207)

**So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?**

**[BURR]**

**It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan**

**God, I wish there was a war!**

“Alexander!” Eliza screeched scandalized. Alex sunk down further, realizing how terrible that sounded. 

“I hadn’t met you yet Eliza. I’m sure that will change.” Alex practically pleaded as he rushed to calm Eliza down.

**Then we could prove that we’re worth more**

**Than anyone bargained for…**

**[BURR]**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**That would be nice**

**[BURR]**

**While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

“HA! As though he’d stop talking long enough to listen to that advice.” laughed Jefferson.

**[HAMILTON]**

**What?**

**[BURR]**

**Smile more**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Ha**

**[BURR]**

**Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for**

“Oh you’re serious?” Alex realized.

**[HAMILTON]**

**You can’t be serious**

**[BURR]**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes**

**[BURR]**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

**[LAURENS]**

**Yo yo yo yo yo!**

**What time is it?**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Show time!**

**[BURR]**

**Like I said…**

“Seriously, mon ami?” Lafayette questioned.

“Since when was I considered a friend?” Burr shot back.

*“ Comme vous êtes impoli, je vous ai toujours considéré comme un ami ” replied Lafayette.

**[LAURENS]**

**Show time! Show time! Yo!**

**I’m John Laurens in the place to be!**

**Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!**

**Those redcoats don’t want it with me!**

**Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!**

“Pop-Chick-A-Pop?” Hercules asked.

“Don’t look at me- I don’t know what the fuck this gibberish is.” John replied equally as baffled.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**

**I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”**

**Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?**

**C’est moi!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”**

**[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS]**

**Ayyyyy**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**

**It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**

“Charming…” Angelica drawled sarcastically, turning to glare at Hercules, who shrugged in return.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Wow**

**[LAURENS]**

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son!**

**Let’s raise a couple more…**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**To the revolution!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Aaron Burr!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

**[BURR]**

**Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand**

**You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land**

“What on earth could you be waiting for?” Alex implored.

“I’m sure we’ll find out eventually.” Sighed Burr, exasperated from being asked the same question over and over.

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Boooo!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?**

“I don't stand for nothing. I just wait for the right thing!” Burr exclaimed. 

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**

**Ooh**

**Who are you?**

**Who are you?**

**Who are you** **?**

At this point, Peggy, John, Hercules, and Alex were all bouncing in their seats along to the music.

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**

**Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. I apologize if these first few chapters are weak or odd- I'm kind of finding my sea legs here. I also apologize if I'm inconsistent with names. If you notice me switching between Hercules and Mulligan or John and Laurens or another name along those lines please comment and let me know and I will be sure to edit that and keep it in mind for future chapters. Also all french is taken from google translate so please take that as you will.  
> *"How rude of you. I have always considered you a friend"  
> As always comments (especially constructive criticism) are greatly welcomed.


	4. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches "My Shot". Some threats are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! I'm going to try to start posting every Sunday or Monday. School starts in September so schedules may change. Thank you for the positive responses, I get really excited and happy when I see comments!

**[HAMILTON]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

“Well- if that first song is anything to go off of it would seem you did.” Jefferson joked. The room was silent waiting for the aftershocks of this so-called “joke.” This time it was Peggy to rise from her seat before being stopped. By quiet little Eliza of all people. Eliza, though, wasn’t looking at Peggy when she stopped her, but instead carefully glaring at Jefferson. “What- too soon?” Jefferson mocked in a babyish tone.

“You should hold your tongue,  _ Sir _ .” Eliza spat the honorific with venom “For if you are not careful with your words, you may find your tongue in your hand rather than your mouth.” A cold chill set over the group, no one had ever heard Eliza threaten someone before, and certainly not someone of such high status as Thomas Jefferson! Angelica and Hamilton were wearing similar expressions- a strange mixture of pride and horror whilst everyone else seemed completely shocked. The door hissed a bit as it opened to allow Ellie into the room. 

“What. Have. Y’all. Done. To. My. Cinnamon. Roll!” The teen screeched. “Very nice threat by the way Eliza- my friend (the queen of all threats) approves. Now- Mr. Jefferson, I do believe that it would be best if you at least try to refrain from commenting for the near future, and if that is all perhaps we could get along with the show?”

“Uh- actually ma’am-” John started.

“Ellie”

“Sorry. Ellie, How long would you say this show is?”

The girl in question was heading out the door as she spoke. “Almost 3 hours without interruptions, but I’ll say longer seeing how this has been going so far.” The door shut with a hiss behind her as she left the group.

“This is gonna be one incredibly long day isn’t it, Mon Ami?” Lafayette posed the question, turning to Hercules, his thick French accent practically slurring his words.   
“That it is,” Herc responded. 

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

**I'ma get a scholarship to King's College**

**I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

“Humble as ever,” Madison muttered under his breath- not wanting to incite another argument.

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

**I am the—**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R—we are—meant to be…**

John started repeating the letters- the sound moving a little to fast for him to catch what they were spelling. Peggy noticed this and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “They’re spelling his name, doll.” John blushed a little at the nickname and Peggy, satisfied with being able to make him blush, leaned back.

**[HAMILTON]**

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**Enter me!**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**He says in parentheses**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

“No, you will not!” Eliza admonished. 

“No, I will not,” Alex repeated, nodding in agreement.

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**[HAMILTON & (LAURENS)]**

**And I am not throwing away**

**My shot (my shot)**

**I am not throwing away**

**My shot (my shot)**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot (not throwing away my shot)**

“Damn this song is repetitive.” Burr moaned tiredly.

“I kind of like it- it’s fun,” Peggy responded.

**[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**It's time to take a shot!**

“Please tell me y’all didn’t drink that much.” Eliza pleaded whilst all of the men in question shrunk down a bit in their seats.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I dream of life without a monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**

**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'**

“Mon Dieu. Please tell me my English isn’t as bad as it seems.” Lafayette practically begged. Hercules just patted his friend's shoulder in response.

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

**With my—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Shot!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

“That’s sweet,” Angelica commented.

**I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!**

**I'm gonna take a—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Shot!**

**[LAURENS]**

**But we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

Peggy looked at John with a facial expression that could only be described as pride.

**You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in**

**On a stallion with the first black battalion**

**Have another—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Shot!**

**[BUR** **R]**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You've got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

Burr shrunk down in his seat beside Madison at the last line, Madison having noticed his discomfort placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Burr, check what we got**

**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

“Hard rock?” Lafayette questioned. Alex just shrugged.

**I think your pants look hot**

The group laughed at the actor on screen posing.

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

John looked over to Alex and smiled.

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot…**

John and Alex both cheered loudly.

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

The smile that had been almost permanently glued to Alex’s face slipped a little at the mention of his past.

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

“You already have in so many ways,” John said, the sincerity strong in his voice.

**[LAURENS]**

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**[LAURENS & (HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)]**

**Ev'rybody sing:**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**

**Hey!**

**Whoa (Whoa)**

**Woo!**

**Whoa! (Whoa)**

**Said let 'em hear ya! (Yea)**

**Let's go!**

**[LAURENS & (COMPANY)]**

**(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**

**I said shout it to the rooftops!**

**(Whoa!)**

**Said, to the rooftops!**

**(Whoa!)**

**Come on!**

**(Yea)**

**Come on, let's go!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Rise up!**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

Angelica smiled a bit, happy that this man had included women in his statement.

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON & (COMPANY)]**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**(Whoa)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**(Whoa)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**(Whoa)**

**Rise up! (Rise up!)**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Eliza opened her mouth to say something but took one look at Alex and her mouth snapped shut. She resigned to just putting a hand on his knee.

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

“You run Alexander. You run.” General Washington firmly stated not without care.

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

**Where I come from some get half as many**

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with**

**Something to prove went?**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**

**And? If we win our independence?**

**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**

**I've been readin' 'n writin'**

**We need to handle our financial situation**

“Finance?” Burr asked warily.

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

**I'm past patiently waitin'**

**I'm passionately smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation!**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

**[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN & (COMPANY)]**

**We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!**

**(Not throwing away my shot)**

**We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!**

**(Not throwing away my shot)**

**We're gonna**

**(We're gonna)**

**[HAMILTON & (COMPANY)]**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/MULLIGAN & (COMPANY)]**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**Take a shot! Ri— ri— ri—**

**Shot!**

**Shot!**

**A-yo it's**

**Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)**

**Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)**

**And I am— (And I am)**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**Not throwin' away my—**

**[COMPANY]**

**Not throwin' away my shot!**

“Well that was- eventful.” Peggy said with a light laugh.


	5. The Story Of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches "The Story Of Tonight"

**[HAMILTON]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

“You will if I have anything to do about it,” Eliza muttered rather bitterly.

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**But I will gladly join the fight!**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**But I will gladly join the fight!**

“Idiots.” Peggy said with determination, “Honorable but idiots.”

**[HAMILTON]**

**And when our children tell our story…**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**And when our children tell our story…**

**[HAMILTON]**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

“How are you all still  _ standing _ ?” Angelica questioned incredulously.

**[LAURENS]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**No matter what they tell you**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**

**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**

**Telling the story of tonight**

The four aforementioned men in the theatre were all staring at the screen slightly misty-eyed. Not that they would ever admit to it.

**[HAMILTON]**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**[HAMILTON]**

**No matter what they tell you**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**[LAURENS]**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS]**

**Telling the story of tonight**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

"Seriously. How are you not flat on your asses?" Angelica repeated, ignoring Eliza's squeak of protests at her choice of words.

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/**

**MALE COMPANY & (MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/FEMALE COMPANY)]**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**(Raise a glass to freedom)**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**(Raise a glass to freedom)**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**(They'll tell the story of—)**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Tonight**

There was barely one (cough cough *Jefferson* cough cough) dry eye in the house at the end. Eliza and Peggy both had silent tears streaming down their faces knowing the fates of the men they loved so dearly. Angelica was the first to break the silence. “That was sweet,” She said tearfully.

“Much agreed, Miss,” General Washington replied, nodding in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew moves on to the Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm alive. Happy October! School started and I had (and still currently have) a struggle with balancing being on completely digital learning and not being constantly glued to my laptop. This meant that school was 100% prioritized and everything else was pushed to the back burner. I finally got into a "groove" with school and have found some fabulous free-time to write. I really only have time sometimes on Wednesdays though, sometimes on the weekends as well, so I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. I hope for once a week. Anyways, thanks if you actually read this note- ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**[BURR]**

**There’s nothing rich folks love more**

**Than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor**

“Oh  _ really _ ?” Angelica fumed, “And what would you know of that?”

“Angie, don’t be cruel, for all we know that’s just some made up part of the song.” Peggy pointed out placidly. 

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk**

**At the students in the common**

**Just to watch them talk**

**Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded**

“Why did you have to say that,” Alex groaned.

**Uh-oh, but little does he know that**

**His daughters,** **Peggy, Angelica,** **Eliza**

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—**

**[COMPANY]**

**Work, work!**

“WE. DO. NOT.” Angelica vehemently stage-whispered, looking as though she was a predator about to rip its prey to pieces. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**Angelica!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Work, work!**

**[ELIZA]**

**Eliza!**

**[PEGGY]**

**And Peggy!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Work, work!**

**The Schuyler sisters!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**Angelica!**

**[PEGGY]**

**Peggy!**

**[ELIZA]**

**Eliza!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Work!**

**[PEGGY]**

**Daddy said to be home by sundown**

“That’s our Peggy, always listening to what our father tells us. You should really learn to step out of your comfort zone every once and awhile.” Angelica commented, not all that nicely, obviously still irritated from the previous lyrics. Peggy looked upset but didn’t respond to her sister’s comment.

**[ANGELICA]**

**Daddy doesn’t need to know**

**[PEGGY]**

**Daddy said not to go downtown**

**[ELIZA]**

**Like I said, you’re free to go**

**[ANGELICA]**

**But—look around, look around, the**

**Revolution’s happening in New York**

**[ELIZA/PEGGY]**

**New York**

**[COMPANY]**

**Angelica**

**[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]**

**Work!**

**[PEGGY]**

**It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war**

General Washington gave Peggy a questioning stare. 

“Don’t get me wrong- I understand the need for the war and support it, I just don’t want him to get hurt. He may be a general but he’s still my father.” Peggy said defensively.

**[ELIZA]**

**People shouting in the square**

**[PEGGY]**

**It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore**

“You are quite the pacifist aren’t you, Miss Schuyler.” Hercules teased whilst Peggy, the poor girl, sunk lower in her seat, tired of all the comments. John sent a glare towards his friend and wrapped an arm around Peggy.

**[ANGELICA]**

**New ideas in the air**

**[ANGELICA AND MALE COMPANY]**

**Look around, look around—**

**[ELIZA]**

**Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for…**

**[ALL MEN]**

**She’s lookin’ for me!**

**[ANGELICA & (COMPANY)]**

**Eliza, I’m lookin’ for a mind at work (work, work)**

**I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)**

**I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)**

**Whooaaaaa!**

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY with (COMPANY)]**

**Whooaaaaa!**

**(Work!)**

**[BURR]**

**Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city**

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty**

**Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny**

**But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money**

**Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels**

**You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

Angelica stood up fuming, “Excuse you? Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m-I’m sorry, I have no idea what this person is talking about. I-” Burr started, practically shaking with fear.

“Stop, whatever showdown that's about to happen, right now,” Ellie interrupted over the PA system, “I don’t understand why Lin choose to add this particular line for Mr. Burr, but historically Aaron Burr was an incredible feminist so hold your shouting and please try to ignore the stupid shit that Burr says.” 

**[ANGELICA]**

**Burr, you disgust me**

**[BURR]**

**Ah, so you’ve discussed me**

**I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I’ve been reading** **_Common Sense_ ** **by Thomas Paine**

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

**So listen to my declaration:**

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]**

**“We hold these truths to be self-evident**

**That all men are created equal”**

**[ANGELICA]**

**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

**[COMPANY]**

**Unh!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!**

“WOO!” The aforementioned Schuyler sisters cheered in unison.

**[WOMEN]**

**Work!**

**[ELIZA]**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**[ELIZA/PEGGY]**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**[ANGELICA, (ELIZA/PEGGY) & ((MEN))]**

**Cuz I’ve been reading** **_Common Sense_ ** **by Thomas Paine**

**(Look around, look around)**

**((Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!))**

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

**(The revolution's happening in—)**

**((Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!))**

**[ANGELICA, (ELIZA/PEGGY), ((WOMEN))]**

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

**(New York!)**

**((Look around, look around, the revolution's happening))**

**(In New York!)**

**So listen to my declaration:**

**[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY, (WOMEN), & ((MEN))]**

**We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal**

**(Look around, look around)**

**((Hey, hey, hey, hey))**

**Whoo!**

**(At how lucky we are to be alive right now)**

**((Hey, hey, hey, hey))**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

**[ALL WOMEN]**

**In the greatest city in the world**

**[ALL MEN]**

**In the greatest city—**

**[COMPANY]**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Work, work!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**Angelica**

**[COMPANY]**

**Work, work!**

**[ELIZA]**

**Eliza**

**[PEGGY]**

**And Peggy!**

**[COMPANY & (ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY)]**

**Work, work!**

**(The Schuyler sisters)**

**Work, work**

**(We're looking for a mind at work)**

**Work, work (hey)**

**Work, work (hey)**

**Work, work**

**[COMPANY, (ANGELICA), & ((ELIZA/PEGGY))]**

**Work, work**

**(Whoa!)**

**((Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!))**

**Work, work**

**(In the greatest city in the world)**

**((In the greatest city in the world))**

**[COMPANY]**

**In the greatest city in the world**

Eliza was the first to talk, “That ending was a lot. Wonderous- but a lot.”


	7. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic Debates or Unified Screaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to post. Happy New Year! May 2021 be all that and a bag of chips. I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I would make some half-assed promise that I will post more this month, but I know for a fact that it will most likely be a lie. High school is harder than expected. Even more so online. And 2020 (21) has been hell. I have not been doing great as of late and so my mental and physical well-being comes before writing (even though I feel like I'm letting you, readers, down). I love to see notifications for comments and kudos in my email (that's what encourages me to write!) and if I don't respond to all comments, (I think I've responded to all but I may have missed some) I want y'all to know that I definitely read all of them. Ok. If you made it through that wreck of an author's note, A. thank you and B. comment (if you want) and tell me if you watched 'The Prom' on Netflix and if you liked it or not. Thank you all for sticking around if you have and enjoy the chapter! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Much love into the new year! Stay safe!

**[SEABURY]**

**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**

**And I present “Free Thoughts on the**

**Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”**

“Oh go fu-” 

“ALEXANDER!” Eliza admonished, “Language!”

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interests at heart**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

“Oh, I’m sure he will,” Peggy whispered to John.

**[SEABURY]**

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

**Don’t let them lead you astray**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

**[BURR]**

**Let him be**

“Never happening,” Angelica interjected.

**[SEABURY]**

**They’re playing a dangerous game**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

**For shame, for shame…**

**[HAMILTON & (SEABURY)]{OVERLAPPING}**

**Yo!**

Eliza sighed, rolling her eyes knowing something chaotic was coming next.

**He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams**

**But the Revolution is comin'**

Peggy piped in asking, “Does a revolution truly need all of the violence though? Screaming is generally seen as a bad thing…”

“Well-”

“If it's whatever this crazy screaming debate is, it’s just humorous. But yes, in general screaming does have a negative connotation.” John cut off Alex before he could say something damaging.

**The have-nots are gonna win this**

“Mon Ami- I think you just  insulté  yourself and us by calling us ‘have-nots’,” Lafayette pointed out.

Alex let out an indignant snort, “At least I said we were going to win.”

**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face**

**(Heed not the rabble who scream Revolution)**

**(They have not your interests at heart)**

**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly, you shouldn't even talk**

“See dear, we already experience the violence, it doesn’t just come along with the revolution,” Angelica says in response to Peggy’s previous questioning of the need for violence.

“But what good does it do to add to it?” The younger sister replied.

**And what about Boston? Look at the cost**

**N' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress?!**

**(Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution)**

**(Don't let them lead you astray)**

**(This Congress does not speak for me)**

**My dog** **speaks more eloquently than thee**

“Oh,” John chirped, trying to hold in his laughter.

**(They're playing a dangerous game)**

**But strangely, your mange is the same**

“My,” Hercules added, in much of the same predicament.

**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**

**Is he in Jersey?**

“Dieu,” Finished Lafayette. Most in the room were laughing at this point, some doing a much better job at hiding it than others.

**(For shame)**

**For the Revolution**

**(For shame!)**

**[COMPANY]**

**For the revolution!**

**[SEABURY]**

**Heed—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—**

**[SEABURY/HAMILTON]**

**Scream—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!**

**[SEABURY]**

**Not your interests—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!**

**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

**[BURR]**

**Alexander, please!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

**[COMPANY]**

**Silence! A message from the King!**

**A message from the King!**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**A message from the King!**

“That was… fun, and lightly stressful,” Eliza said hesitantly, “I can’t determine whether I should be worried or excited for the next scene.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am the only person editing this so if you noticed any mistakes please comment and let me know (kindly). If you liked this also feel free to tell me. I don't know when I'll be posting chapters, hopefully, as the chapters go on I will develop a schedule. If you like this you should also check out Fiorite4 and their book "What is a Legacy" as well as the book (by a separate author) "His Legacy is Carried On (Through a Musical)" both of these books are fabulous and inspired me to write this.


End file.
